Ghostbusters 2
by Alfa Kay
Summary: Sequel to: The Ghostbusters! Based on The Second GB Movie; Donna has been with Ray for the past ten years now, something bad happens on their anniversary and Guess what! Donna has been pregnant for 8 months and is close to her due date. And Vigo tries to manipulate Donna into being Janosz's wife. Will the ghost busters be able to destroy Vigo? -Alfa Kay
1. Ray's Occult

The shelves are jammed floor to ceiling with books on the paranormal, Donna

is asked daily to sort them

in alphabetical order. She only gets paid ten dollars an hour since the ghost

busters got sued mega time! Ray sits on a barstool behind the counter

wearing an old cardigan sweater over a T-shirt. He has on a pair of reading

glasses and chews on a battered, reeking pipe. Donna sits down

on her desinated stool As Ray talks on the phone he prepares a cup of herb tea

for Spengler who is thumbing through an arcane text. "Yeah ... mmhmm ...

What do you need? ... What have I got? I've got alchemy, astrology, apparitions,

Bundu Magic Men, demon intercession, U.F.O. abductions, psychic surgery,

stigmata, modern miracles, pixie sightings, golden geese, geists, ghosts, I've

got it all - what are you looking for? ... Don't have any. Try the stockyards."

He hangs up. Donna looks at him sympathetically as the baby in her stomach

kicks and she groans.**"**Who was that?" Egon asks Ray.** "**Some crank. Looking

for goat hooves. Come up with anything?" Ray asks, nervously.** "**This one's

interesting. Berlin, 1939, a flower cart took off by itself and rolled

approximately half a kilometer over level ground.

Three hundred eyewitnesses." Egon refers to the book he skimmed through.

**"**You might want to check those Duke University mean averaging studies on

controlled psychokinesis." Ray suggests. "Ray, the baby's kicking." Donna

cringes at the pain. "Its going to be okay, Donna." Ray reassures her. "Good

idea." Egon crosses over to the shelf. The bones hanging over the door rattle as Venkman

enters the shop."Oh, hello, perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for an

aerosol love potion I could spray on a certain Penthouse Pet that would make

her unconditionally submit to an unusual personal request." Peter smirks.

Donna rolls her eyes back. "Hi peter." Donna sounds strangled. "Oh, my god,

are you pregnant?" Peter asked, shocked. "Yeah, Duh." Donna shrugs. **"**Oh,

hiya, Pete." Ray acts like theyve been keeping in contact for the last five

years. "So, no goat hooves, huh?" Peter sneered and looked at Donna.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar. What's up? How's it going?" Ray finally

looks at Donna and ignores Peter.**"**Nowhere - fast. Why don't you lock up and

buy me a sub?" Peter re evaluated Donna. "Uh, I can't. I'm kind of working on

something." Ray glances at Donna. Spengler steps out of the stacks.

**"**Egon!" Peter exclaims, focusing his eyes on Egon's hair.**"**Hello, Venkman."

Egon says, carefully.

** "**How've you been? How's teaching? I bet those science chicks really dig that

big cranium of yours, huh?" Peter says, teasing him. Donna coughs at

the fumes from Rays reek pipe. "Oh god, honey!" Donna gets up off her seat

carefully and walks towards Peter and Egon."I think they're more interested in

my epididymis." Egon smirks. I don't even want to know where that is."

"You need to quit smoking, Ray." Donna turns back to see Venkman step

behind the counter and take a beer from Ray's mini-fridge."Oh, your book

came in, Venkman. Magical Paths to Fortune and Power." Ray hands Venkman

the book. **"**Great." Peter says, reading the contents. "You read?" Donna

asked because she never saw him read in their entire relationship.

"Just A new hobby." Peter scoffs. "So what are you guys working on?" Peter

asks, impatiently. "Oh, just checking something for an old friend." Ray Retorts,

engaging himself in A book. "Who?" Peter asks, curious. "Who? Just -

someone we know." Ray says, completley lost. Donna looks down at the floor, not

getting involved. "Oh, Ray -" Peter grabs Stantz by both ears and pulls

up."Stop!" Donna screams, bewildered. Donna doesn't like it when other people

tourchore Ray like that because Donna and Ray have been through enough

already. "Who? Who? Who?" Peter ignores Donna's shocked look.

**"**Aaah! Nobody! I can't tell you!" Ray sounds stressed. "Who, Ray?" Peter asks,

firmly. "Dana! Dana Barrett!" Ray sounds frustrated now. Donna puts

one hand on her forehead and rests her arm on her thigh, giving her Famous

dissapointed look nobody wants, Peter lets go of his ears and smiles. Spengler looks

at Stantz and shakes his head. "My Dana Barret?" Peter sounds as shocked as

Donna looked.


	2. The Buggy

**R.I.P Harold Ramis; I love you:) This chapter is dedicated to him, some how!**

**_Sorry it's rather late:)_ "Better late than never." Lol gb quote. Ima shutup now!**

Venkman enters the nursery room, and finds Stantz monitoring the room. Donna

stares at him blankly, because she

doesn't want anything to do with Peter; now since she's married to Ray.

"Well, Holmes, what do you think?" Peter snaps at Ray. "Hey, what'd he ever do to

you?" Donna snaps

back... "It's an interesting one, Pete. If anything

was going on it's totally subdued now." Ray lets their arguement die. Spengler enters.

"What now, Brainiac?" Peter asks Egon. "Ray and I need to talk..." Donna sighs in

disgust. "I think we should see if we can find anything abnormal on the street." Egon

looks at Donna; Egon still

can't believe she's pregnant. "Finding something abnormal on the street shouldn't be

too hard." Peter joked.

"Shut up, Venkman!" Donna shrieked because of her mood swings. "Woah, take a chill

pill." Peter glared at her.

"Sorry..." Donna said sincerely. "Go, get out." Donna turned to face Ray as Egon and

Peter shut the door behind them. "Look at all the nice toys Dana has for Oscar, you

still haven't built the crib; we are so not ready for this baby."

Donna looks at Ray thoughtfully. Ray pats her stomach and whispers in her ear. "Were

confident and were gon be alright as A couple; I promise." Ray kisses her neck. "Okay,

I'm ready." Donna and Ray exit the appartment to 77th street to meet up with the

gang. Dana walks down the street with Venkman, retracing the path of the

runaway buggy. Spengler, Donna and Stantz follow, monitoring PKE valences from the

pavement and the buildings. "Brings back a lot of sweet memories, doesn't it?" Peter

pointed out familiar neighborhood sights to Donna, trying to impress her. "There's our old cash machine.

And the dry cleaners we used to go to. And the Old video store." Peter wipes A fake

tear away. "I get it, we used to hang out here in our childhood, fell in love and did

somestupid shit, okay?" Donna is hard on him because it does bring up some memories.

"We really had some good times, didn't we?" Peter wants to talk about good times with her.

"Alright, there was some awesome memories, okay?" Donna admits. Dana stops at

the intersection and points to the middle of the street.

"That's where the buggy stopped." Dana points at the specific location on 77th street.

Donna shrugged, which resulted in a kick from the baby in her stomach. "Ouch!"

Donna moaned and almost fell into Ray's arm. "Baby again?" Ray asked, concerned.

"What else?" Donna rested her chin on Ray's shoulder, carefully as they walked.

Venkman walks right out into the middle of the street, completely

oblivious to the cars honking and whizzing past him and starts motioning

like a traffic cop, bringing traffic to a standstill. Then he signals

for Dana, Donna, Stantz and Spengler to join him in the middle of the street.

"Venkman!" Donna shouted. "What?!" He shouted back. "Were scientist; we'll be okay."

Peter reassured Donna about J-Walking. "Is this the spot?" Ray, asks feeling the wait

of Donna's head lift off his shoulder. "A little to the left. Right there! That's where it

stopped." Dana pointed out as Donna frowned at the cramps the baby was giving her.

"Nothing. Not a trace." Ray retorted and watched Donna's face convert to a sluggish

smile. "Let's go home, then." Donna begged. "No, not right now; not until Dana and

Oscar are freed from Ghost." Ray is truely the heart of the Ghostbusters.

"Why don't we try the Giga-meter?" Egon suggests, holding a new machine with dials

on it. "What's that?" Peter and Donna say at the same time, dumbstruck. "Egon and I

have been working on a gauge to measure psychomagnetheric energy in GEVs -

giga electron volts." Ray explains. "Donna, you owe me a Soda." Peter jokes around.

"Not on your life, Venkman." Donna crossed her arms, in a mindful manner "That's a

thousand million electron volts." Egon smirks, slyly. "I knew that." Peter scoffs.

Spengler switches on the Giga-meter, the device he was testing in the lab, and passes

it over the spot on the street where the buggy stopped. The indicator goes right into

the red zone and the device starts clicking.

wildly. "I think we hit the honeypot, boys, and Donna, There's something brewing

under the street." Ray looks cautiously at the gang, for reactions. Donna's expression

is unimpressed; as always, Egon is thrilled to have a new mission Peter is dissmissive

as Dana asks, "Peter, do you think maybe I have some genetic

problem or something that makes me vulnerable to these supernatural things?"

"You mean like the time you got possessed and turned into a monster terror dog? No,

not a chance. Total coincidence." Peter says, as if the event NEVER happened!"

"Am I right?" He asks Donna, Ray and Egon as if they know it was true or A lie. Donna

just face palms in dissapointment...

Stantz and Spengler look at him skeptically, not convinced by the coincidence theory.


	3. Construction On 77th Street

A cop car turns onto East 77th Street, cruises slowly up to the makeshift

worksite and stops. The noise of the jackhammer is so loud, Spengler

doesn't notice the police car and the two cops inside looking at them. Finally, he looks

up, sees the police car and freezes. "How ya doing?" The first cops aks. "Fine! It's

cutting fine now." Egon is reeking with guilt. "Why are you cutting?" He

asks Egon. "Why are we cutting? Uh - boss!" Egon shouts at Donna, Venkman and

Stantz who are wearing Con Ed hard hats, doing a good imitation of a Consolidated

Edison repairman. "What are you doing here?" The cop asks the thrio. "Go back in

Starbucks, babe." Ray whispers to Donna since she doesn't need a fourth time in jail.

Donna parks herself on a park bench near by The Starbucks and watches how the

story unfolds."What the hell's it look like we're doing? We're bustin out asses over

here 'cause some douchebag downtown ain't got nothin' better to do than make idiots

like us work late on a Friday night, right?" Peter looks at Egon for A sign of

agreement. "Yo." Egon says seriously. Donna has to stifle a laugh so the cops will

believe their story. The cops seem satisfied by the explanation. "Okay, boys, take it

easy." The first cop shoves off, they drive off. Spengler breathes a great sigh of relief,

Ray calls Donna over. "There gone!" He looks over his shoulder to double check

"You were supposed to help me with this." Donna just caught on and suddenly felt

the adrenaline of J-running. "You need the exercise." Peter tries to make Donna laugh,

but she is too engaged in what Ray is doing. "Oh, come on, were bound to get

caught this time." Donna steps back as Stantz resumes jackhammering, as if he didn't

hear Donna. She just rolls her eyes back in and Spengler clear

rubble from the hole. Suddenly he hits metal. They clear away generations of paving

material, revealing an ornate iron manhole cover. The manhole cover bears a strange l

logo and the letters NYPRR."NYPRR. What the hell - ? Help me lift this." Ray gestures

for Donna to help too, finally i'm not bored. Donna prey off the iron cover

with crowbars, uncovering a very dark and very deep abyss."Wow! It's an old airshaft.

it just goes forever." Ray glances at Donna, she fakes a yawn. Egon leans in with the

giga-meter which is reading even higher now."Very intense. We need a deeper

reading. Somebody has to go down there." Egon smirks. "I can't go, I'm

pregnant." Donna steps back a few inches towards Egon. Venkman and Spengler both

look at Ray. Then Donna catches on. "The baby needs his daddy- Really guys?"

Donna gives an awkward dissaproving sort of look-with fury at Peter. "Thanks, boys.

They snap Stantz into a harness and lower him into the hole on a strong cable

attached to a winch. Ray calls out orders to them as he descends deeper and deeper.

Donna decides it's best if she doesn't see Ray plummet to his death (If the cord some

how snaps because of all the weight.) she turns away, stubborn to help them With what

could be Ray's death.


	4. Subway System?

"This is it, boys, the end of the line. Van Horne Station. The old New York Pneumatic.

It's still here." Ray informs the team. "The what?" Donna shouts at the building

she's currently facing. "The subway, babe." Ray shouts loud enough so she can

hear. Donna and Peter have no idea what he's talking about. "The New York Pneumatic

Railway. It was an experimental subway system. Fan-forced air-trains, built around

1870." Egon explains to them. "Oh." Donna says, finally giving in and turning around

to face Egon. "This is about as deep as you can go under Manhattan without digging

your own hole." Ray jokes. "What's the reading?" Egon wonders. Stantz shines his

flashlight on the meter and whistles at the extremely high reading. "Off the top of the

scale. This place is really hot. Lower me to the floor." Donna moans as she feels scared

that Ray might get sucked into a black hole for all she knows- She wasn't paying

attention. As Venkman and Spengler feed him some more cable, he pans his flashlight

down the wall of the station, then onto the floor. "Hold it! Stop! Whoa!" Ray shouts.

Donna almost falls because shes so nervous that he might be hurt down there. "You

alright?!" Donna's Da Bronx accent sharpens when she's nervous.


	5. Ray's Power Outage

"Haul me up, Venkman! Now!" Ray shouts. "You heard him, Now!" Donna

screeched at the other two. Venkman and Spengler start hauling in the cable as a Con

Ed Supervisor's car drives up, and behind it, the same police car they saw earlier.

"Aw, shit." Donna murmurs. A burly supervisor gets out and crosses toward them,

followed by the two cops. Donna's expression is trembling with guilt. "Okay, what's

the story here?" Donna opens her mouth to make up a story but, Venkman and

Spengler stop pulling up the cable and Venkman tries the belligerent worker ploy

again, only this time he's wearing a Nynex hardhat. Donna grits her teeth

because she knows her fate. "What, I got time for this? We got three thousand phones

out in the Village and about eight million miles of cable to check. Stantz is hanging

there, looking down into the shaft at the slime which is now bubbling up the shaft

after him. "Get me out of here!" Ray struggles. Desperate now, he kicks wildly and

knocks loose a section of an old, rusting conduit. INT. The conduit falls on a heavy

electrical transmission line, ripping through the cable with a shower of sparks.

Venkman, Stantz, Spengler, the cops and the supervisor all react to a bright flash

deep down in the hole and a shout from Ray. Peter gaurds Donna from the

hazardous damage with his body, sheilding her from any harm. One by one, all the

streetlights go out; then the lights on all the buildings along East 77th street; then the

whole neighborhood blacks out, and finally the entire city is plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Donna fumes over Peter's shoulder. "Sorry." Ray apologises to them,

sincereley.


	6. Wake Up, We Got Court Today!

Donna sighed as she woke up the next day, because she knew it was court day. "Ray,

wake up." She shook Ray's shoulder as she spoke harshly. Donna wasn't as livid as

she was last night with Ray. She was so mad, she started crying on Peter's shoulder

because she'll never have A chance at A good job after four times in jail. "Donna..."

Ray trailed off sleepily. Donna just got off the bed and shot Ray a confused look.

She dug around in the side of her closet for something worthy of court. "How about

this?" Donna held up her mother, Anne's church dress. "Just great." Ray sighed as he

got out of the bed.

The judge didn't look too pleased with them as he started their trial. "Personally, I

do not believe in ghost or never saw any type of the paranormal." The judge

grumbled. "That's harsh." Donna scowled. "They call him the hammer." Winston told

Donna as he went to sit in his spot.

"Silence!" The judge slammed his hammer a couple of times. "Do you recognise the

stuff laid here on the desk?" The prosecutor asked the whitness. "Yeah, that's the stuff

they took from their truck." He replied. Donna noticed a bubble in the pink slime Ray

got a sample of before the power outage. "It's twitching." Donna whispered as quietly

as she could to Ray. "She's twitching." Ray said a bit louder to Egon, and eveb pointed

at the jar the slime was occupying. "Shut up!" The judge ordered them. The time flew

by when Peter got up and spoke to the prosecutor, answering those dumb questions.

"Why were you digging a hole in 77th street, Dr. Venkman?" She asked firmly. "There

was so many holes on 77th street, we thought that noone would notice." Peter joked,

in result most of the audience sniggered. Donna tried to stifle her laughter, but of

course she always laughs at Peter's jokes and she laughed.

The slime suddenly burst out of the jar and transformed into these ugly twin ghost who

were brothers, sitting on chairs that had electrical waves all around it as of there being

electricuted. "Ahhhh!" The audience left the room, leaving the mayor, Ray, Donna,

Egon, Louis and the prosecutor left alone. They stood around, in shock; not knowing

what to do because they don't have a simple soloution-like using the proton packs

but the contract is preventing them from that action. The team scrambles back beside

the court area near a glass wall. "What do we do?" Louis asks, clearly nervous.


	7. Were Back In Business!

Big in life, even bigger in death, the ghostly Scoleri brothers seem ten feet tall. They

are strapped into electric chairs and on their heads are

metal electrocution caps with live, sparking electrical wires still attached. Twenty-five

hundred volts of electricity shoot through their

bodies as they start to break free of the leather restraints, trying to get at the Judge.

The judge was holding his gavel like a pitiful weapon, he crawls over to the defense

table where Venkman Donna, Stantz and Spengler are now crouched, assessing the

spectral intruders. "You've got to do something!" The judge was clearly terrified.

Donna wasn't as scared because she had alot of experience with ghost. "Who are

they?" Peter asked the judge. "They're the Scoleri Brothers. I tried them for murder.

They were electrocuted up at Ossining in '48. Now they want to kill me." The judge

explains. "Why?" Donna didn't expect an answer. "Maybe they just want to

appeal." Peter Scoleri brothers break loose from the electric chairs,

then turn toward the defense table and blast it with high-voltage finger-lightning.

Donna screams as the prosecutor sprints for the door, pursued by one of the Scoleri

brothers. The Ghostbusters jump to safety behind the rail of the jury box, pulling the

Judge with them. **"**These boys aren't playing around." Peter says, dumbstruck.

"Duh." Donna squints as the baby inside her stomach kicks."You've got to stop them.

Please!" The judge is desperate for revenge."Violating a judicial restraining order could

expose my clients to serious criminal penalties. As their attorney I'd have to advise

them against it." Louis' lawyer talk sometimes help. The Scoleri brothers start

punching through the jury box. The judge is just about hysterical with fear. "All right!

All right! I'm recinding the order. Case dismissed!" He pounds his gavel on the floor.

"Now do something!" The judge orders. Donna is thrilled to have a steady job

again, but it'll be difficult with a baby in her stomach. "Let's go to work, boys, Donna"

With that, the Ghostbusters leap (Donna walks around.) over the rail of the jury box

and dash across the courtroom to the exhibit table where their proton packs were

being displayed as evidence. They strap them on hastily as the Brothers continue tearing up the seats looing for the Judge. Donna had a little struggle, but Egon

helped her get the pack on. "Thanks." She scoffed. "Geez, I forgot how heavy these

things are." Peter said, slinging his pack on. "Okay, let's heat 'em up!" Ray ordered

while grabbing other devices. They flip the power switches on their packs and draw

their particle throwers. **"**All right, throwers. Set for full neutronas on stream." Ray

reminds the Ghostbusters. They switch on their throwers and turn to face the raging

phantasms. The Scoleri Brothers are just about to wipe out the Judge when a loud

shout distracts them. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Peter

shouts, Donna laughs. The towering ghosts turn in a fury and raise their arms, ready

to shoot lightning at their new adversaries. "Okay, not funny." Donna is NOW

scared. "On my signal, Donna, boys. Open 'em up - Now!" Ray orders. They all pull

their triggers and the wands explode with incredible powerful streams of power, doing

even more damage to the courtroom. "Spengs, take the door. Ray, let's try and work

them down and into the corner. Donna, come with me and don't get hurt." Peter

gestures for Donna to come fourth. Donna's feeling warmed because besides work

he still cares about her. Working as a team, they gradually confine the Scoleri Brothers

with the streams, forcing them closer and closer to the traps Ray has set out on the

floor. "Watch it! I'm coming under you, Pete." Ray warns Peter. Donna backs away

to shorten her stream. They circle around the two ghosts, prodding them with the

streams while ducking the lightning bolts shooting from their fingers. Finally, Ray sees

his chance and pops open the traps which emit inverted pyramids of light energy.

"Steady - watch your streams - easy now - Venky, bring him left - Spengy, pull him

down - trapping - trapping - now!" Ray warned. Donna giggled at all the funny

nicknames Ray gave them. She's glad Ray couldn't think of one for her- she'd be

calling him that too, since they have the same last name. Ray stomps on a control

pedal and the Scoleri Brothers are drawn into the traps which snap shut. LEDs on the

outer casing start flashing, indicating the presence of a ghost inside each trap.

"Occupado." Peter says, after checking the trap. Donna gives him a friendly highfive.

Ray smiles, amused that Donna and Peter are forming a now, appropriate friendship.

The judge sticks his head up slowly from behind the debris of his bench and looks

around in total amazement. Outside of the courtroom, Louis crawls out from under a

chair. Reporters and spectators get back on their feet and start buzzing about the

incredible manifestation. The prosecutor is lying on the floor, attended to by the Bailiff

and the Court Clerk. "Brilliant summation." Egon comments. The Ghostbusters break

into big smiles as photographers start snapping pictures of them standing in the

wrecked courtroom. "Yes, it's Donna L. Stantz!" Donna cheered."Case closed, boys, and

Donna." Peter called. "We're back in business." Donna sung. The spectators cheer and

applaud. "Why, thank-you!" Donna blew fake kisses to the audience. "One for Ray?"

Ray joked. "Of course!" Donna happily pecked Ray's lips. Once they arrived at

the old firehouse; the old, dilapidated Ghostbusters logo comes crashing to the

ground, dropped by a pair of workmen on a ladder, and the new logo is hoisted into

place over the main entrance. It's just like the original "No Ghosts" logo, but in the

new one the ghost in the red circle is holding up two fingers. "That's more like it!"

Donna's Da Bronx accent thickened as she cheered. Donna and Peter enter the

firehouse together, side- by - side merrily (Ugh A christmas word, they bothe hate

christmas- which was coming up!) And they resumed their paperwork in their shared

office, peacefully.


	8. A Ghost Jogger

Donna and Peter are sitting on a park bench near the jogging track both reading the

newspaper, eating a donut and drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. "Did you see the

Grammys last night?" Donna made light conversation. "Yup." Peter sighed in disbelief.

Ray is sitting on a bench opposite of Donna and Peter's casually watching the jogging

track. "It sucked, didn't it?" Donna mumbled. "Yeah, you weren't able to catch it?"

Peter was confused. "The baby made me take tylenol and I went to sleep early."

Donna patted her stomach, letting Peter feel the kicking. "Wow." He said after lifting

his hand off her stomach. "Women go through alot of hell." Donna smirked, Peter just

ignored her. The Ghost jogger approaches the benches where the Ghostbusters are

waiting. As the ghost jogger passes the benches, Stantz and Venkman simultaneously hit

concealed control buttons. A ghost trap buried in the track throws up a glowing

inverted pyramid and catches the ghost jogger in mid-stride. Stantz and Venkman

close the trap and capture the ghost jogger. Donna basks in their glory, she is satisfied

with their work. "You know he ran that last lap in under six

minutes?" Peter checks his watch, trying to impress Donna (It's realy hard to impress

her; unless she gets jealous which never happens!) "Wow." Donna smiles as Peter and

her hesitate in a playful way before high fiving. Ray chuckled at the fun. "If he wasn't

dead he'd be an Olympic prospect." Donna giggled at Ray's lame joke. "Yeah."

**So, sorry it's short an not that detailed; I'm losing motivation for this fic! Agh! Peter and Donna are talking again, yay! Egon and Donna will spen more time together in the next few chapters:) RIP Harold Ramis, I'm still sad. Shoutout to Iampinkiepie and Villains'badgirl !**

Bye!


	9. The Mood Slime

Venkman, Donna and Winston enter and find Stantz and Spengler at work in the lab

area. "Oh good, you're here. Spengler and I have something really amazing to show

you." Ray smiles as Donna stands next to him. "Where else would we be?" Donna

doesn't expect an answer. "It's not that thing you do with your nostrils, is it?"

Peter jokes around. "What thing?" Donna smiles her amused smile. "Nothing."

Egon replies too quickly, signaling it's embarrasing! Ray goes to the refrigerator,

opens the freezer, rummages around among the TV dinners and frozen pizza and pulls

out a slime specimen in a Tupperware container. "Ew, Winston; look at that!" Donna

points to the slime. "Grossness." Winston agrees. Winston and Donn have been

hanging out together more lately; which is good. "We've been studying the stuff that

we took from the subway tunnel." Ray pauses as he pops the specimen jar in the

microwave and lets it thaw for a minute. "And now you're going to eat it?" Peter asks

whats been on everyones mind; Donna flinches. "No, I'm just restoring it to its normal

state." Ray reassures everyone he's not psycho, Donna and Winston exchange

A shady look. Ray takes the specimen out of the microwave and pours some of it into

a large Petri dish."Now watch this." Ray orders. "Ugh." Donna nudges Peter's arm

as he takes Ray's spot. "I know, Donna." Peter rolls his eyes. Ray leans over the

specimen and starts shouting at it. "You worthless piece of slime!" Ray simulates

the anger. Donna and Peter stand there, looking impressed as the slime starts to

twitch and glow; first time in ages Donna is impressed. "You ignorant disgusting blob!"

Ray continous as the slime bubbles and swells, changing color with each insult. "You

foul, obnoxious muck!" Ray insulted the slime. Ray continues venting his rage on the

slime while Peter, Donna and Winston exchange looks of annoyance, Egon laughs

at them to add more annoyance. "I've seen some real crud in my time, but you're a

chemical disgrace!" Ray yells. The specimen doubles its size and starts spilling over

the rim of the Petri dish. Ray and Egon turn to Donna and Peter for their reaction.

There both dumbfounded. "This is what you do with your spare time?" They both ask

scared for his well being. "This is an incredible breakthrough, Donna and Peter, A

psychoreactive substance! Whatever this is, it clearly responds to human emotional

states." Ray says, excitedly. "'Mood slime.' We ought to bottle this stuff and sell it."

Peter looks at Donna for a nod; and she does agree it's a flawless idea. "We've found

it at every event site we've been to lately." Ray tells them. "You mean this stuff

actually feeds on 'bad vibes'?" Winston asks, examning it closley. "Like a goat on

garbage." Ray replies. "We're running tests to see if we can get an equally strong

positive reaction." Ray looks at Donna nervouly. "What kind of tests?" Peter

asks the ubwanted question. "Well, we sing to it, we talk to it, we say supportive,

nurturing things -" Ray gets interupted by Peter. "You're not sleeping with this stuff,

are you?" Peter looks at Donna who's reaction turned cold. Egon reacts as if he might

be. "I can't sleep in the sam bed with you; Ray." Donna sighs and face palms in

disbelief. "Hockey game tonight, my place on television." Peter offers her to stay the

night. "Okay." Donna agrees. "It really responds to music." Ray pauses to

indicate Egon. "Let's calm it down. Spengler picks up a guitar and he and Stantz start

singing "Cumbaya" to the slime specimen. "Never thought Egon could play the guitar."

Donna says to Winston. "Me neither." He replies cheerfully. The slime stops bubbling

and starts to shrink. "Does it have any favorites?" Winston turned away from

Donna to look in Ray's direction. "It likes all the sappy stuff: 'Cumbaya,' 'Everything is

Beautiful,' 'It's a Small World' - but it loves Jackie Wilson." Ray tries to impress

Donna. "Wow, that's my seventh favourite artist." Donna says thoughtfully. Peter,

Donna and Winston watch intently as Spengler spoons some of the psych-reactive

slime onto an old toaster. "Watch this." Ray turns on Donna's Ghettoblaster he

told her to bring with her and Jackie Wilson's "higher & higher" blasts from the

two surround speakers. The toaster shakes, spins and actually starts moving in time

with the music. "Did you upgrade the stereo?" Peter doesn't remember all the treble

in Donna's ghettoblaster back when they were dating. "Yeah, I had to; for Ray and

I's wedding. Noone could've heard the music if I didn't, costed me $400."

Donna retorted. "Woah, money bags over here." Peter chuckles and Donna smiles

in pride as Peter stares in disbelief at the dancing toaster as it shoots two pieces of

toast into the air and catches them without missing a beat. "I don't care what you say.

This could be a major Christmas gift item." Peter holds the two pieces of toast as

an historic antique. "Right, and the first time someone gets mad, their toaster will eat

their hand." Winston crosses his arms. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that." Donna laughs hysterically.

"So we'll put a warning on the label." Peter concludes. Ray turns off the music and the

toaster stops moving. "You know your suppost to stop the CD first, right Ray?"

"Sorry, dear." Ray kisses Donna's cheek. Peter looks at the toaster and sticks his

fingers in the slot. "Omigod, Peter!" Donna is actually worried. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Peter warns them. Suddenly, Peter yelps as if the toaster has actually bitten into his

hand and won't let go. The others jump in to help him, but Venkman laughs and easily

withdraws his hand. "Venkman! You really shouldn't make a pregnant lady worry, she

could have a miscarriage!" Ray is furious at him. "Just kidding." Peter dissmisses the thought.

"I thought he cared..." Donna whispered to herself, hoping Ray didn't hear.


	10. Donna And Peter Time

Donna examines Peter's appartment, it has changed since the last time she was living

there- The big open loft space is a chaotic clutter of mismatched furniture, old

magazines, books, tapes, and sports equipment. Donna and Peter are asleep on the

floor, Peter still wearing his coat, scarf, hat and gloves, having collapsed just short of

the bedroom, Donna is wearing her Detroit jersey; holding a smashed Beer bottle

she must've crushed in her sleep. The two were in an odd position, awfully close

to eachother. The door bell rings and they're woken up with a start. Peter lumbers to

his feet and answers it. Donna lays on the floor feeling stinging like stabs in her hand

_Wait, why am I drinking? _Donna just remembered she was pregnant. "Shit." Donna

moans and looks at the glass that cut her right hand. Peter opens the door and sees

Dana standing there. She is wearing only a nightgown under her coat and Oscar is

naked, wrapped in a baby blanket. Donna decides to get up from her feet and

carefully steps over the pieces of glass. "I'm sorry. Were you two on your way out?"

Dana is embarrased to be there- Donna can sense that. "No, I just got in - a couple

hours ago. Come on in. Are we having a pajama party?" Peter joked, Donna

laughed and it was the most awkward laugh Peter ever heard from her, but he

recognised the laughter because it was only when she was drunk it sounded awkward.

"Peter, the bathtub tried to eat Oscar." Dana looks nervously at Donna; who was

chuckling to herself. Peter looks at Dana for a long moment. "You know, if anyone else

told me that, I'd have serious doubts. But coming from you, I can't honestly say I'm

surprised." Peter looks at Donna catiously, as she falls backward on the floor, moving

into giggling fits."Donna stop, you'll have a miscarriage." Peter warns her.

"Does it look like I care? It dies, it dies. It's natural, all apart of life-" She cuts herself

off with more giggling. "I must be losing my mind. At the museum today I could have

sworn that terrible painting of Vigo looked right at me." Dana acts as if Donna

wasn't there. "Who could blame him? Were you wearing this nightgown?" Peter

hoped Donna didn't hear this. "I don't know what to do anymore." Dana sounds

exasperated. "I'll get Ray and Egon to check out the bathtub. You better stay here."

Peter invites her without Donna's permission- but she isn't

staying here that long. Peter exits to the bathroom. She looks around the loft, amazed

at the disorder. "It was clean when I lived here." Donna has stopped giggling

and got up from the floor. "I could imagine, with A womens' touch." Dana

laughs. "Oh my god, your hand!" Dana gasps a little slivers appear red. "Shit."

Donna frowns. "How am I gon' explain that?" Donna says quickly as Peter comes back

immediately with an old sweatshirt and takes Oscar from Dana. "Now this kid has a

serious nudity problem." Peter jokes. Peter spreads the sweatshirt out on the sofa,

lays the baby on it and starts tying it around him like a diaper. "You take care of

babies?" Donna laughs as if it was a joke. "This is Joe Namath's old number, you

know. You could get a lot of chicks with this. Just don't pee in it." Peter indicates

Donna. "Puh-Lease." Donna sighed. "I loved you for you." Donna said,

honestly. "Peter, what about the bathtub?" Dana interupts Peter, who was going

to say something thouhhtful to Donna. "We'll take care of that." Peter dials

the ghostbusters' number. "Ray, Pete. Listen, get over to Dana's right away ... Her

bathtub pulled a fast one - tried to eat the kid." Peter frowns. "It was full of this awful

pink ooze." Dana explains. "Mood slime." Donna reffers to the event that brought

her at Peter's appartment. "Sounds like another slime job" Peter nods in agreement.

"... No, they're all right. And Donna; They're here now ... Right ... Let me know."He

Peter requests. "Is Donna okay?" Ray actualy doesn't know whether Donna went to

Peter or Dana's appartment when he asked, Donna replied "Somewhere, bye."

The. She met Peter there, at the bus stop. "Yep." Peter answered. "Okay, walk

her over here in the morning." Peter hangs up. "They're going over there right now.

You might as well make yourself at home. Donna already did. "Let me show you

around." Peter is being nice to impress Donna. Peter crosses to the kitchen area. "This

is the cuisine de maison" Peter jokes. Donna laughs at the fact he still calls it that.

"Nice introduction." She comments and feells stinging in her palm. It's an incredible

mess. The sink is piled high with dirty dishes and the counters are littered with all

sorts of food trash. "Do you ever clean the dishes?" Donna scoffs. "No." Peter doesn't

care- she'd always complain. He grabs a big open Hefty bag on the floor and starts

throwing garbage into it. "We may have to wash some of these if you get hungry." Peter

decides after all."but there's no food anyway so forget about it. I have all kinds of

carry-out menus if you feel like ordering." Peter says as he opens a drawer full of

pizza, barbecue and Chinese food menus, then crosses to the bathroom.

"Bathroom's right here - let me just tidy up a few things." Peter watches Donnas'

reaction to see if she can handle how much he's changed.

"Peter, this is very nice, but you don't have to do this for me." Dana catches on.

"Wow, Peter." Donna is FINALLY impressed.


End file.
